A Tribute: Totally Spies
by Calahist
Summary: A collection of stories per chapter portraying Sam, Clover and Alex's friendship, trials, missions and mall troubles!


**A Tribute: Totally Spies**

**Chapter 1: together we stand…**

Summary: A collection of stories per chapter portraying Sam, Clover and Alex's friendship, trials, missions and mall troubles!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies.

* * *

"Hiiiya!" Alex cried as she swept the enemy's feet with a 180-degree spin kick. The green-suited crony tumbled backward and Alex grinned, flipping to her feet.

"Great going, Alex! Now if only I could…" Sam ducked as a different crony tried to punch her and she quickly grabbed hold of his wrist, flipping him across the room with her freaky, practiced-enhanced strength. The enemy landed on a pile of particularly heavy crates.

The three WHOOP agents ganged up on Dr. Evil. He backed away, intimidated when he suddenly reached for the remote control tucked in his laboratory jacket. The spies stopped, eyeing the device warily. Through the years, they've come to be very cautious when facing mad geniuses with ordinary-looking remote control.

Dr. Evil grinned maliciously, finger poised on the red button. "Goodbye spies. When I push this button, the bombs I've placed in the five major countries will detonate and blow them into smithereens!"

Clover made an impatient sound in her throat. "As if! We'd never let you get away with that, Dr. You-Have-A-Lame-Name."

"Uh, Clover…" Sam mumbled, tapping her red-suited best friend.

"What is it, Sam? I'm going to beat this guy to a pulp!" Clover raised her fists, crouching into a mock battle position.

Alex giggled nervously. "Uh…you better look around you, Clover."

Clover looked from right to left then sweatdropped. "Um, oops."

They were surrounded with about a dozen other bodyguards who'd just come from the entrance.

"Hahahaha! You little spies think you can outsmart Dr. Evil!!!"

Sam took out her Bubblegum Lipstick from her Spy Bag. "Aha! This should do the trick!"

She twisted the cap and from the tip came out a shower of super-sticky, pink bubblegum, spraying the bodyguards to the ground. They were trapped and couldn't get free from the stick mass.

Alex snatched the Bubblegum Lipstick from Sam and applied some to her lips and smacked them. She grinned. "Bubblegum flavor, yum!!!"

"Quick! Dr. Evil is getting away!" Clover cried shrilly, pointing to the evil, mad doctor running towards the chopper.

"Spies quick! Use your Extended Blow dryers!" Sam ordered as she took hers out, running towards the chopper that was slowly, noisily lifting from the ground. Wind from the propellers whipped at their hair and around the secret underground lair.

Clover and Alex did the same.

They fired at the same time and spearheaded wire shot out from the three, seemingly innocent blow dryers and pierced the choppers bottom, the spearhead securing the line.

As the chopper flew out through the roof opening, the spies were dangling from their Extended Blow Driers. Gritting their teeth, the three started to climb quickly.

"Jerry owes us big time after this mission," Alex called over the roar of the wind.

"Maybe a nice vacation to Bora Bora!" Clover cried out!

"If we destroy that detonating device!" Sam added.

Dr. Evil punched a few coordinates in the autopilot and leaned back in his chair, grinning madly at himself. He'd not only outsmarted three WHOOP agents but he'd be getting the 2 Billion Dollar ransom for the President's Son. He was brilliant.

"Freeze, mister!" a familiar voice yelled and Dr. Evil stood up, turning to face the damn spies that had managed to catch up to him.

They were standing together in different positions and behind them was a gaping hole on the chopper floor.

"You spies are relentless!" Dr. Evil angrily cried out and he ducked as the blond-haired one threw something sharp at him. It missed and struck the controls instead, jamming the autopilot system.

"OOPS!" Clover sheepishly said, glancing apologetically at her friends who were glowering at her.

"What have you done? We're over the Atlantic and there's no land for miles!" Dr. Evil bellowed, pushing buttons trying to vainly activate the autopilot again. But the controls were destroyed.

Instantly, the chopper began to nosedive and the ocean looked alarmingly huge and big.

"Where did you hide the President's Son?" Sam demanded.

"Yeah! It's too late for your plan to work, Dr. Evil," Alex told him.

Dr. Evil sneered. "You think? I can still detonate the bombs. It seems the President won't pay to save his own son." He took out the detonating control again.

"Don't you dare!" Clover said.

The wind was clabbering the chopper as it dropped like deadweight from the sky. They could see the whipping ocean below through the glass.

"Oh, I'll dare," Dr. Evil said then pressed the button.

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

They were only kilometers away from smashing into the ocean.

"No time to cry over spilled milk, girls," Sam said with a little quiver in her voice. America was gone. Also England, Russia, France and Japan. Beverly Hills, their home, friends, families, as well. "Turn on your Jetpack backpacks!"

The heart-shaped backpacks immediately turned into their handy jetpacks and jumped down the hole, minutes before the chopper hit the sea.

"W-Wait! Don't leave me!" Dr. Evil pleaded, clutching the chopper's seat desperately.

Sam gave the man an evil look before disappearing into the air.

The chopper crashed into the ocean, sending waves of water in all directions. The chopper quickly sank down and after a few seconds, Dr. Evil broke through the surface spluttering and drenched.

The three spies were crying despairingly, their tears falling down their cheeks as the jetpacks suspended them in midair.

"Our homes…families and friends…" Alex whimpered, hugging Sam closer.

Clover wailed. "I'm even sorry Mandy is g-gone…"

"W-We have to be s-strong girls…and…and…" Sam couldn't finish her sentence.

"Even Jerry!" Alex blurted out tearfully.

Clover shuddered. "And the other WHOOP agents. And the other people from the other countries..."

They were lamenting the terrible fate when suddenly, from above them came a tremendously noisy engine-sound and the whipping of propellers and a giant shadow fell over them.

The three spies looked up and were shocked to see Jerry standing by the WHOOP chopper's entrance, holding a megaphone.

"JERRY! You're ALIVE!" Sam gasped out.

"YES! WE HAD LEARNED OF DR. EVIL'S BOMBS AND IMMEDIATELY DEACTIVATED THEM. GOOD JOB, SPIES. EVERYONE IS SAFE!!!" Jerry's amplified voice reassured them.

The WHOOP chopper swooped down to collect the flapping Dr. Evil.

Sam, Alex and Clover were so relieved that they just stayed in each other's arms, sobbing. Their loved ones and home were safe, after all.

"Oh my gosh! We've forgotten the President's Son!" Sam suddenly said.

The sewer was dark and smelly and crawling with rats.

"Like ew! Can anything be more disgusting?" Clover whined, whipping her goo-coated hands on her WHOOP red spy suit.

"Mandy?" Alex suggested, blinking over her SID contacts. See In Darkness Contacts, to be more specific. They were all wearing their SID contacts to be able to see in the pitch-blackness of the sewer.

"Good point," Clover conceded.

Sam turned to her friends. "Shhh, guys. Do you hear that?"

They shut up and listened in the darkness. There was a low, thumping sound from somewhere in the distance. They followed the source and the sound grew louder and more distinct.

Someone was pounding on the door.

Sam, Clover and Alex ran forward and soon came face to face with a sealed, iron door that was locked with a voice-activated password.

"Mr. President's Son, is that you in there?" Clover needlessly asked loudly.

"Like, duh!" Sam said.

From the other side, someone shouted. "YES! IT'S ME! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"You heard the man. Let's get him out of there," Clover said bossily. "Any ideas?

A light bulb appeared on Alex's head and she snapped her fingers. "I've got it!"

Alex fished for her Boom Gun and aimed it at the center of the door.

She pressed the trigger and a ball of light broke a humongous hole in the middle of the iron door.

The three inched closer and peeked inside. "Mr. President's Son…?"

Instantly, a tall and handsome young man appeared in front of them, smiling in gratitude and coated in grime.

Clover blushed. "Hey there! Need any help?"

She extended her hand and the First Son took it and Clover pulled him out.

Sam and Alex stood back, watching the scene with amusement.

"My name's Clover, what's yours?"

"Brian. Thanks for saving me, Clover," Brian smiled, flashing perfectly even, white teeth.

Clover melted in a blushing pile of red goo.

Brian then caught sight of Sam and immediately went to her side, grinning charmingly. "Hello. I'm Brian and you are…?"

Sam blushed. "Er, I'm Sam…"

Clover blinked. "Ugh! Sam!"

Alex had to restrain an irritated Clover. "You better give him up, Clover. Seems he likes Sam."

"Do you like green? I love the color green."

"Oh," Sam sort of blushed. "Yeah. I guess. You er, like science?"

Brian flashed a very pleased smile. "Definitely. You like science too?"

* * *

Next chapter: divided we fall…


End file.
